Cupid's Coins
by iluvedward4ever
Summary: Cupid's Coins- A prestigious academy for supernaturals consisting of all types of Weres, all types of Vampyres, Faeries, Pixies, Gargoyles, Sirens, Witches/Warlocks, and Special Humans. In this academy, there's love, action, drama, betrayal. T for now!
1. Chapter 1

_Cupid's Coins- A prestigious academy for supernaturals consisting of all types of Weres, all types of Vampyres, Faeries, Pixies, Gargoyles, Sirens, Witches/Warlocks, and Special founder of this magnificent academy was Sir Rolan Whuthers, also known as Cupid for his signature move. Killing with arrows. _

_During the Vampyre Revolution in the 1700's, Sir Rolan Whuthers gained his title by killing his victims with his arrows instantly, thus becoming a honored soldier and the victor of the battle. Sir Rolan opened this academy to teach the creatures of Earth to be prepared at all cost and to trust no one. For in battle, he learned this truth the bloody way. _

_In this academy, all creatures have 3 classes together and 3 with their own race. In the classes with their own race, they are taught how to work on personal talents(archery, the elements, combat, etc.), how to fight when a war between another race is called, and most importantly, how to defeat every race. _

_Each race of Creatures have a coin with the image of Sir Rolan Whuthers on it, each with different angles. Every leader of a race has one that they must wear around their neck. They are called 'Cupid's Coins'. When a war is being declared by two races, their coins begin to vibrate and flash red. _

_If you would to know more information, please call our Head Mistress, Ms. Ryx or e-mail us directly. Thank you and we hope you will enjoy your visit to Cupid's Coins._


	2. Introductions

I sat with my head rested on my hands, staring around the room, bored _out of my mind_. Another year at this school, another day. I stared at Mr. Robertson. I toyed with the Cupid's Coin that was tied around my neck.

"…And so, we unite together to form this bond that will never be broken! We _must_ count on each other as a unit in this school of the Special Humans to succeed!" The same speech every year. I was so sick of it. I felt the imaginative minds of the kids around me pulse, some growing louder and louder as they began to doze off. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, allowing my mind to be sucked into the dreamers head.

"_RED ALERT! BATTLE STATIONS EVERYONE!" Mr. Robertson yelled. He was standing in the same spot, in front of the stand, but he was wearing Battle Star Galactica gear instead of his normal boring suit and grey tie. Everyone was rushing to every corner of the room, grabbing handles and pulling levers that had just appeared. _

"_Sir! The werewolves are attacking!"_

"_I want our captains up front! Be ready to FIGHT. Do not hold back!"_

I tried looking around the dream, attempting at finding the dreamer himself.

"_Sir! The captains have sided with the wolves! We have no one to lead us!" someone shouted._

"_No problem. I'm here!" A new voice said, walking up the pews. _I had found the dreamer.

"_How can a newbie guide us?! This is war!" Mr. Robertson yelled, again. _

"_Get the command ship prepared, I will send the rockets flying! No need to fear!" the boy said, pulling the nearest girl and kissing her, intensly._

Snapping out of the dream, I pulled myself back into reality. Looking around the actual room, I saw the same dark haired boy with black eyes with his head on the table and drool drizzling out. First years.

"And too kick this year off even more! We have a new student here. Fourth year student, Miles Tanner." _This_ got everyone's attention. We didn't have new students other than the first years. I looked up just to find myself staring into the almost white eyes of a brown haired boy. He was about 6 foot 2, and had the body type to be found in the Abercrombie and Fitch commercials. He was a pretty boy, disgusting. "Miles has been practicing his power in a private home and has recently decided to join us. Any questions?"

Hands shot up, all the first year girls. "What's your power?" one asked, twirling her strawberry pink hair around her finger. His eyes slowly traveled over to hers. Miles just stared, than a wicked smile spread across his lips.

"One that allows me to see that you just pictured me naked." He said with a wink. His voice was deep yet smooth and leaving an echo behind. The girl blushed and giggled. Another hand shot up,

"So why have you now decided to transfer here?"

"You can say that the home life is boring."

"How experienced are you?" someone else asked.

His smirked, "Experienced in what exactly, miss? I've got plenty of answers for that question."

The girl let out a high-pitched laugh. "In your power, duh. But if you'd like to tell me what _else_ you're experienced in, be sure to stop by my dorm. Room 602." She said while licking her lips. Mr. Robertson adjusted his tie and pulled his collar out a little.

"I believe that's enough!" he said. "Miles, please find any seat you'd like."

Miles lazily began walking towards my table, considering I had the only empty seat in the class room and nobody dared to take it since I was the captain of the Special Humans. I put my booted foot up and layed it on the empty seat.

"Sorry." I said, when he stood by the seat and stared at me with narrowed eyes and a playful smirk. "This seat is taken."

Then Miles did something nobodies ever done. He lifted my boots up and dropped them on the floor. "You're right. Thanks for saving it for me, doll."

I clenched my teeth and stood up as Mr. Robertson beckoned me to the front of the classroom.

"Go ahead, introduce yourself to the First years."

I slowly turned towards the class, narrowing my eyes at the girls who glared at me.

"My name is Mara Stephens. I'm the captain of the Special Humans unit and as you may have seen, nobody disrespects me." I said, locking eyes with my new table buddy. "You listen to what I say, you follow whatever I order. I know all of your names already so don't bother to introduce yourself to me. If you're important, you'll stand out so don't try to impress me. I will handpick each of my lieutenants and co-captains this year. Obviously, Third and Fourth years have more priority over the First and Second years. First years, be careful. Don't mix with the Fae's, they're tricky. Don't mess with the vamps, some of them are in dire need of muzzles, same with the wolves." I said, looking over to the boy who was still sleeping. Walking slowly up to him, I picked up the closest text book and dropped it next to his ear and walked away as he jumped up with a squeal. "I don't like to be annoyed so only come to me if it's important. And trust me, it better be important. Pay attention to your Physical Training classes, you'll need them. I don't do well with slackers so leave right now if you're one. Because if I see you're slacking, I'll send you off without a word or warning. You'll just be…gone. You all are responsible for your own so don't expect me or the teachers to baby you. That's it." I said, taking my bag and heading back to my seat.


	3. New Neighbor

"First years will be split up in 6 groups. One group will be with your captain, Mara. You will be shown the training arena, the power stimulate, the cafeteria, the dorm rooms, the commons, and the houses of each creature. You will also be divided and handed your class schedule after you go through your power stimulate and we decipher what is the best courses for you regarding your powers." The teacher paused to clear his throat, "Although Mr. Tanners, you can go ahead and follow me. I'll show you to your dorm room and then Mara here will give you a tour around the campus after you've been settled in." Mr. Robertson said. I narrowed my eyes at him then merely nodded. The big group of chatty freshman didn't seem to notice that this was their first day of their first year. When I stood up, eyes turned to me and they quieted eventually.

I smiled to myself, "That's better. Now listen closely because I'm only doing this once—" I clenched my jaw as a hand shot up. A punk-ass who was already on my black list.

"What if we don't hear it?"

I put on the most sickly-sweet smile I could manage, "Now we're all big boys and girls here aren't we?" I spoke in a baby tone. Then my voice sharpened, "Because if we're not then get the _fuck_ out because I have absolutely no use for toddlers." The kid turned pale and leaned back in his chair.

"As I was saying, I will be splitting each of you up in groups of 12." Right then, 6 of my lieutenants walked in wearing shirts that said "Don't mess with us," and then the back said, "You don't know what we're hiding."

I counted off each freshman and picked the ones I saw had potential to be in my group. It consisted of a boy with long hair, and I mean lower back long. He had one green eye and another blue. A girl with short cropped hair who stared vacantly into the distance with a sly smirk on her lips. Another girl who was too busy filing her perfectly manicured nails than to pay attention to anything going on. A boy with a shaved head and tattoos covering the back of his head and going south till they disappeared under his muscle-tee.

Each other these freshman may look useless by first glance, but they each shared the same quality. I saw potential in their eyes, I could _feel_ their powers pulsating in the air around the, I knew they were here to win and not mess around. They were soldiers.

"I don't care for your names so don't tell me unless I'm asking you a question or addressing you. Follow me." I said. I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the classrooms. "First we're going to the training arena. Why? Because that's the main spot each of you should be if you have any extra free time. Don't get me wrong, relaxing is great but you need to prepare as much as possible because an attack can happen at any time." I looked from my peripherals and saw each of them do a slight nod.

I walked through the halls and out the big black doors. The campus was crawling with different creatures. Some fae's in their group under the trees. A couple of pixies standing by the cafeteria. A few vampires were sitting at the tables, drinking out of their blood bags. And a handful of werewolves were playing tag by the field.

"I have a question." A soft voice said. Glancing back, I saw it was the girl with chopped hair asking me a question.

"What's your name?"

"Annabelle. And my question is if we're allowed to befriend the other creatures."

I nodded, "It's good to make alliances. Just make be wary. Looks can be deceiving here."

"Understood." Annabelle said.

I led the students two building over where you could hear growls and grunts from where we were standing.

"This is the student training area. All creatures train here so be careful you don't go jumping into a werewolves battle as a newbie. When a werewolf is in a battle they are unpredictable, not realizing you're a friend not a foe, they might just tear you to shreds. As you make your ranking, you're going to be sparring against some. But, that's only if you prove to your instructor that you can handle the challenge."

I showed the first years down the four levels of the training room, explaining that each floor is dedicated for training only within the creature's specific group, except the first floor, which was for all sorts of creatures that could battle against each other. Also, I made I emphasized the fact that when you're challenged, you better not back down because that proves that you're weak. Also, because the school spirit factor comes in and we get points every time a Special Human wins a battle. I then showed them through the dormitories, the commons, the campus grounds, the cafeteria, the sports fields, the shooting range, the houses of each creature, and last but not least, the power stimulate.

"So basically, you each will line up behind, this kid—"

"Brandon." The boy with long hair and multicolored eyes said.

"Like I was saying, behind this kid, and will go in one at a time. Inside the power stimulate, I will help you put the device on your head, which reads your brain waves and a brief glance at the level your ability is at, and the potential to where it can be. It's quick but it is not painless. A quick sharp pain, like a headache will last for up to a minute, and then you're good. So as for that, any questions before we get this over with?"

"Yes." The girl with manicured nails said, but now she wasn't focused on her nails.

"Name?"

"Diana. And, since you're so high and mighty and _obviously_ think you're the shit around here, why don't you demonstrate your power?" she said sharply, pursing her lips. I clenched my teeth.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked you were a freshman. And obviously freshman don't know their limits and the way they are supposed to speak to their higher ups. I am your captain, and because of the signature your mommy and daddy signed on the straight black line, I can do whatever the hell I want to you. But, back to the point of my power, I have no need to show a girl like you who seems to have a stick shoved up her ass. So instead of _you_ acting like you're so high and mighty, why don't you go in first so I can see what your special little ability is." Diana's eyes widened then narrowed.

"Fine." She said, walking in front of Brandon, who merely took a step back, she stepped into the machine. I secured the device on her head and closed the door, watching the t.v which was connected to the monitor inside. It showed Diana standing, her eyes closed and her fists clenched. I looked on the second screen which gave me a thorough analysis of her power. The power to control metal. It showed her power at a very _very_ low level, barely even used, but the potential was incredible. Diana stepped back, pressing her hand to her head. I merely smiled.

"I will allow you to talk back to me once you show me that you even know how to conjure your gift. For now, take your schedule and scram."

The next was very interesting as well. Brandon could bend a person's will. His level was, like I didn't see it coming, was moderate. Annabelle's power was that she could touch somebody and get a glimpse into their past and future. The third guy who hadn't even spoken during this whole tour, but I did hear his name being called when we passed the other tour groups, which was Cale. His ability was power to use the electro waves in the air and use them to shoot out an incredible force. His level was lower but not completely like Diana's.

I finally walked back to my room, tired already and wanting to just escape into the dreams of others and maybe even feed. Not the type of physical feeding. You see, my name originates from "Nightmare". Mara, in ancient mythology, was a demoness who would create nightmares for people, then sit on their chest in the middle of the night and feed from their fear. My freshman year at Cupid's Coins, was exactly like the myth. I was Mara, the girl who couldn't control her powers and would go around creating nightmares than feeding from people, until I was trained not too. Until I realized that it's not right. But it doesn't stop the urge, but I still find comfort looking inside the dreams of people and watching what their mind invents for them.

On my way, many students in the commons nodded their heads in salute to me and I raised a hand, waving them as I passed. During my stay here, I had a very close knit group of friends. And those group of friends were currently in my bed-room, playing a drinking game that had to consist with a bottle in the middle and Russian vodka.

"Mara! The celebrity herself is finally here!" Jack boomed as I entered the room. He got up and slung an arm around my shoulders. "You see, you're quite the talk throughout the freshman!"

"Am I?" I said, nonchalantly.

Trish nodded eagerly. Trish was my closest friend, one I had from the first day of my freshman year, when I accidently fed from her. "Yeah! They're saying how you basically scared them shitless!"

"Oh and how you were a raging bitch." Rich said. Jack pulled me down next to him, which was next to Rich. He gently nudged my arm and handed me a shot glass, "Take one, you seem exhausted." I rubbed the glass on my lips then tipped my head back to take the shot. I let out a low sound afterward.

"One shot is good enough; we know how you get after too many." Jack said, winking at me.

"Yeah, finding you naked by my toilet sophomore year, quite a story." Lydia said, while sustaining her laughter.

"I'm good with one shot, thank you very much!" I said, standing up. "Anyway, I'm just getting my book and leaving. You kids enjoy and don't spill any, especially on the bed." I said, glaring at Rich and Trish who both held their hands up in surrender.

"Yes ma'am!" They all said in unison. I shook my head and left, leaving for the one place I could find peace and quiet. The roof. After walking through the hall and climbing up the fire escape, I was on the first roof where a few freshmen were already taking shots and laughing. They became quiet after seeing me and their eyes widened.

"I'm s-sorry!" they sputtered. I rolled my eyes and kept climbing, passing each floor until the grounds of the campus were visible by the tips of the trees. I sighed and leaned back, opening my book. Soon after, I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to wander. My mind was sucked into the first person's dream world.

_Neon colors were flashing, music blaring, and the crowd cheering and moving with the pulsating atmosphere. Drinks were in people's hands and I swear I could feel the music thumping in my chest. I saw the dreamer, whose body was outlined in a silver glow. Her long black hair was pulled back, her clothing, or lack of, consisted of a black bandeau across her breasts and a pencil skirt that hugged her waist. The girls arms were moving with the music. Then she made eye contact with a guy across the crowd. He began walking over, and she turned away, stepping out his reach. He reached his arm out to call for her, but she looked backed and grinned. The guy whose face seemed to be hazy was jogging after her, yet laughing at the same time._

_Finally, the girls steps slowed and she allowed him to catch her and wrap his arms around her small frame. "Got'cha." He whispered in her ear. The girl turned around, _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Blake." _

"_What?" she said, although I could hear him just fine._

"_Blake!"_

"_What?" she yelled, clearly frustrated now. _

"_BLAK—"_

I opened my eyes, staring at the clear sky. I sat up, realizing I got sucked into someone's dream. I decided to close my book and head back, after seeing that two hours had passed.

As I was pulling out my key from my pocket, I heard a loud laughter coming from the room to my right. The girl's voice was so loud and high-pitched that I cringed. My new neighbor's door opened and girl stumbled out, wrapped in a robe with her clothes clinging to her chest. I stopped in my tracks when I saw that my new neighbor, who was casually leaning in the door way with a lazy smile, disheveled hair and was wearing nothing more than a towel around his waist and nothing else on, was the new transfer student Miles Tanner.

After seeing me, he grinned and winked. "Hey Doll." He paused then tilted his head to the side, "Or should I say neighbor?"

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Remember to review, and follow me on tumblr if you have one!**

** .com **


	4. Accidents Happen

I narrowed my eyes at Miles and kept walking, sliding my key into its lock.

"Well aren't you the hospitable one?"

Ignoring him, I began to jiggle my key in its lock.

"So..—"

I turned towards him, "If you want me to open my arms and give you a giant hug and say 'congratulations, welcome to Cupid's Coins!' don't because I won't do that. Now leave me alone, before I make sure you—"

"Make sure I get nightmares that'll make me piss my pants?" Miles said, leaning against his doorframe with a small smile playing on his lips. He took two steps forward and leaned close to my face, "Give it your best shot, doll."

I smiled myself, stepping up to the challenge. "See you in your dreams, Miles." I said, walking through the door and shutting it behind me. Getting a glimpse of my room, I realized they did a great job cleaning up. No, but really, my room was spotless and sparkling. Bed was made; floor was cleaned up, bathroom spotless. I walked over to my iHome and pressed play, Mozart and Beethoven began playing from the speakers. I could feel my body relax as I stripped my clothes off and walked to the shower.

I hummed along with the music as the hot water poured over my body. After lathering my hair with shampoo and conditioner, and scrubbing my body clean, I sat down under the water and allowed it to embrace me in a warm blanket. Finally, I stood up and shut the water off then I walked up to the mirror and examined my body. The bruise from my sparring with the vampire was recovering, though very slowly, and the cut on the back of my leg from the werewolf had mostly healed.

I rubbed my hand over the tattoo on my rib cage. "_Living to push the limits"_, it said in Arabic scripture. Then tattoo of the elephant on my thigh which stood for elegance and wisdom and then the angel wings on my wrist, which was freedom. I was still in the process of deciding which tattoo I wanted next. I walked out too my room and dressed in a bra and panties before turning my light off and crawling in bed. The music still hummed with its chorus of violins and clarinets before my mind began to wander off. I fell asleep with a smile on my face as I anticipated going into Miles mind and making him have a nightmare.

_Trees. Fire. Laughter. Music. I looked around. People were surrounding a fire, laughing and drinking. Someone was playing guitar in the background while another person was using trashcan lids as drums. I spotted Miles standing by a fire as he was talking with a guy. Once he spotted me, he grinned. I stood shocked, could he see me? Normally, people couldn't see me. _

"_Ah, you made it. Welcome to my head." He said, walking over to me. I stood shocked, he could see me. How? Was it because he was anticipating my arrival?_

_I looked around, "You've got quite the party going on." _

"_I guess so. Well, I've got to say that I haven't ever had someone in my head."_

_I smiled, the fire began blazing, its flame growing higher and higher. And yet, the people acted like it didn't even happen. "I'm here for business."_

_Miles sighed, "I thought so." He then turned and grinned, "Please, do your best."_

_Each of his guests began turning around, dropping their cups. They began walking towards Miles, slowly, and evil glint in their eyes and their teeth bared. Miles shrugged, "It's a dream." Then the people vanished. "My head, my control." I nodded. He wasn't so bad. I focused on his stomach. Miles hunched over, letting out a grunt of pain. I increased the pain amount, my inner demon anticipating his fear. But then Miles stood up and raised his arms, "All gone." _

_I clenched my jaw. Conjuring the people who were here once more. I surrounded all them with a ring of power, pulling the darkest energies from the air and putting it in the middle. Demons began emerging as black smoke was pooling in the air. I could hear Miles coughing and then the coughing turned into laughter. "Come on, captain! Do better!" I could hear him say. _

_I put acid in the air, hearing the sizzling sounds. Suddenly, everything vanished. Miles was standing in front of me with a huge grin on his face. "You might want to wake up, doll."_

_Right then, _I woke up. But I was no longer in my room or on my bed. In fact, I was sitting on the chest of a shirtless Miles, my face merely inches from his. I jumped off and gasped. I was feeding. I was putting so much fear in his dreams that even though he wasn't afraid, there was something that sparked fear and it was all I needed. Miles was sitting up now, with a smirk on his lips.

"Well, now isn't this a surprise. And I can't say I don't appreciate the outfit, either." I looked down and realized I was only in a bra and underwear. Miles got out of bed and I stood where I was, staring at him from narrowed eyes. He walked towards me, his muscles rippling underneath. I stood my ground, if he tried something I would beat his ass. Miles stood in front of me, his chest, which I realized was decorated with his own tattoo of a griffin and a shield with the words in Latin written inside it. A family emblem maybe? And his bicep which had a tattoo of a series of chains wrapped around and a cross hanging from it. Then he reached past me and threw me a shirt before turning around and walking back to his bed.

"So you want to tell me what you're doing in my room, or even sitting on my chest in little-to-no-clothing? Should I be worried that this school is full of stalker girls or is that just you?" I turned on my heel and began walking towards the door. "Not so fast."

"I was feeding." I said, slipping the shirt on. Flashes of drained kids sitting on beds flashed through my mind. "On your fear."

"Fear? What fear? Which actually was my second question, why didn't you even make me scared? I've heard about you. Your nightmares are known to make people shit their pants and once I even heard you put someone in sleep paralysis-"

I cringed, "Stop. I was going easy on you, don't count it." I said, and then walked out of his room and into mine. Before closing the door to his, I paused. "Don't forget to lock your door this time. There are scarier powers on this campus than a dream-walker."

Once I was back in my room, I realized I couldn't sleep. Taking off Miles' shirt, I changed into a tank-top, black tights and running shoes. Then grabbing my gym bag, I jogged towards the training room.

Inside the training room, it was filled with vampires, pixies, werewolves, and even some special humans. Most faeries like to sleep early since they were normally morning creatures. I walked into the vampire ring.

"Aye! Mara!" Someone greeted. Although I warned the freshman about not befriending the vamps or wolves, I had many friends that were.

"Hey Anthony." I said as he clapped me on the back. "You ready to go a round?"

He bowed, his eyes flashing blue, "After you, mi 'lady." I stepped into the ring, kicking off my shoes and socks and strapping on my gloves. Although I wasn't as quick as a vampire or wolf, I could hold one off. In the S.H fighting classes, we were trained to use our mind more than our body. I anticipated each step he would take. Each point he would aim at. Anthony ran at me and the fight began.

**Remember to review, readers! Oh and follow me on tumblr ;) .com!**


End file.
